Scars
by Florentic Waver
Summary: Sorry for not uploading in a while, Writers block will do that. Anyway, here is a small story I thought up while reading a really crappy fanfiction that put me back into writing. Will continue if you guys want me to.


"Alright, let's go have some fun." Luffy said, excited to be on a new island, he looked around, long sleeves of his red shirt, along with the yellow sash around his waist blowing in the pleasant breeze, making his straw hat tilt back and forth as it hung from a string around his neck.

"Hold on, I need to assign everyone something." Nami said frowning at the eager young boy. "Alright… Sanji, we need some supplies to have once we get to the hotel room…" she said, he saluted the young girl with a large grin, and then eagerly walked off, Chopper, in his regular reindeer form, followed him to carry the groceries and other supplies.  
"Ok…. Robin and I will find the perfect place for the night! Um… Usopp, make sure these two don't get lost." She gestured to the last two in the crew; the green haired man glared his yellow eye at the woman, while a pair of chocolate ones blinked confused.

Usopp sighed nodding, the ship was in port, Franky and Brook were going to stay on it until a place was provided, Brook would stay on board to guard and protect the ship, and also to not scare the living daylights out of someone. Franky had some repairs to do to his 'baby' a.k.a The Thousand Sunny, and probably would only leave to get more lumber supplies.

Two hours later and the two girls returned Sanji had returned a bit earlier, with supplies, and had made everyone a snack while they had waited; the two girls came up, clad in new outfits and carrying grocery bags.  
"Witch went shopping…" Zoro tisked scowling, the Cook grunted angrily at the man, drawing up his leg, the green haired man retaliating with a light draw of his favorite white sword, when Luffy barreled past them both, and went up to the girls, who handed him something, a new outfit, almost immediately he sprang back onto the ship to change.

"Let's see…" Nami chimed quite happily, she herself was wearing a blue shirt, it was cut off at the sleeve parts then appeared again, a wide loop around the shoulders, showing off her famous tattoo, and then the same thing on the sleeves shirt. Then polka dot booty shorts. Robin was wearing a gray shirt, it had a few names on it, probably stylists that none of the men would know, then it had a large shoulder length so that her undershirt, which was a light purple showed, it was a tank top. "This is for you…." She then began to hand out outfits.

Luffys consisted of black shorts, kind of like the ones he had before the two year time skip, they had pockets on the legs and deeper pockets in the regular areas, he was quite exicted by these, The sash now was tied as a makeshift belt on his shirt, which was a dark red, and had a long v-neck with the word "king" on it.  
Zoro's was a pair of white pants, knee high boots, and a red coat, tied together with a lose tie, black fabric belt, and a black shirt underneath. He looked at the outfit as he tried it on, happy that the girls added three small loops for his swords in the belt area.  
Sanji had a striped shirt, blue and white, along with a tie that could be loosely tied tie, that was black, and a black vest over that, then with dark blue skinny jeans, he wore his regular shoes though.  
Chopper got a shirt with a sakura blossom on it, and he exclaimed it was the best shirt he had ever worn, also having on a pair of blue shorts, instead of his usual pink. They even got him a new medical bag, that was pink, with a white hoof print on it.  
Usopps new outfit was a large yellow vest, fur on the inside, and outlining it on the outside, it came with a white hoodie, that was actually a thin shirt which you put underneath, then shorts almost the same as the captains, but brown.  
"We couldn't find anything in your sizes with the time we had." Nami explained to the last two boys, "We can look tomorrow alright?" she asked politely, offering a smile, they didn't mind seeing as they were not going out off the ship anyway, so as the crew made their way down Nami frowned at the two michif makers.

"Zoro… Luffy, I want you two to go to the baths, right now. And do not come out until you're …. Less dirty." With that they walked off to their rooms.

Luffy tisked frowning, crossing his arms and walked to the bathhouse, now draped in a towel, Zoro following him a little reluctant, the steam messing with his depleted good vision.  
Zoro looked the captain up and down, slowly beginning to grin, the boy had tanned a lot since he had last seen him, even the areas where he was pale before. He followed the other, not commenting. The boy looked over at him, testing the water, it was a clear spring, not salt. That way he could swim a bit better than in the other. He also had started building up a bit of a tolerance of the water and its effects on him, but was still completely useless if totally submerged.

Luffy felt the gaze the swordsman was giving him, and looked over blinking, seeing his new scars that he could not see when the other had clothing on made the Captain frown, walking over he touched the scars gently, making the swordsman breath hitch.

It was a known fact that Luffy and Zoro had been together, they were together since they had met up with each other a long time ago. Nami had noticed it at first, being the second longest around them, slowly the crew began to accecpt, and since it had been two years, the two hadn't gotten a chance to catch up, or even kiss in two years. It was quite a bit painful.  
But not as painful as when Luffy saw those scars, up until they had gotten separated, he had been there for Zoro, he knew where every scar before had come from, the large one being a promise, the others being commitment, but what were these…. Were they training? Defending? Staking a claim? He didn't know, and that's what upset him.

Zoro slowly pet the unruely ruff of hair upon his head, making the other lean into the touch, and breathing out a gentle sigh, when he wanted to be Luffy would be very lax and affectionate, Zoro liked that no one but him got to see this rare side, though there were occasions, but it was mostly just him. And him alone.

Suddenly, the moment was gone as Luffy snatched the mans towel, cackling as he dived into the water to hide, Zoro blinked stunned and squacked before following the other, bellowing an angry "Luffy!" as he went.  
"Eeeh~ Zoro your unfair!" Luffy said popping up once he had a good look at the other, he tried to contain his fury, rubbing his temples.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've grown!" he replied, he blinked, then realized what the other ment, he flushed frowning and wacked the boy lightly on the head.  
"O… of course I've grown there dolt!" he said his blush growing brighter, the boy just began whining.  
"I've only grown two inches! How come you're like five inches bigger!"  
Zoro heaved out a sigh, rubbing his head and brushing his hair back with fingers.  
"Because Luffy, I am a bit bigger then you in muscle, height, and muscle." He replied, trying to get the other to understand.  
The boy purred out lightly and leaned against the swordsman, looking up and licking his lips. "You know…. I don't mind… because I have your one weakness." He said in a silky smooth voice, Zoro gulped at said voice and eyed the little brat suspiciously.  
"What do you mean?"  
He didn't answer, just leaned forward, and his actions spoke, then he licked against the others scar, the first one. The one with a promise, to become the best of the best. Zoro clenched his teeth, letting out a soft moan, gripping the others hair as he glared lightly. "Luffy n-not here…"  
"Yes here." The other moaned, bucking up, seems like he had been thinking about perverted things for quite a while seeing as Zoro felt something press against him.  
"Please Zoro…. I havn't had it in so long…." He begged, leaning up and licking the new scar that covered one of the green haired man's precious yellow eyes that drew Luffy faster than meat itself.  
He breathed out, letting the other do so, and as Luffy nipped, licked, sucked, and whispered against each new, and old scar, the swordsman slowly began to loosen up, and slowly, his hands touched the wide scar on the others chest.  
"Does it hurt…"  
"Sometimes."  
"Can I make it stop?"  
A small nod.  
A silent vow, this time.

A kiss.


End file.
